Various embodiment of the invention relate generally to a Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) device and particularly to the assembly and packaging thereof.
MEMS devices are typically utilized in conjunction with a complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS). Currently, the CMOS die is formed on top of a substrate and the MEMS die is formed on top of the CMOS die. Wire bonding is generally used to electrically connect the CMOS die with the substrate through a wire generally made of gold (Au). This wire has a thickness on the order of 25 micro meters and has to be protected by encapsulation by a polymer. Additionally, the top surface of the MEMS die is protected by formation of a molding compound. Wire bonding undesirably leads to increased size of the MEMS device in addition to being a source of damaging of the MEMS device.
The dimension of the MEMS device from the substrate to the polymer that is formed on top of the MEMS die, commonly referred to as a “profile”, is most desirably as low as possible. However, reduction of this dimension is currently limited due to wire bonding as well as the polymer formed on top of the MEMS die. In effect, wire bonding prevents reduction of the profile.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reliably assemble and package a MEMS device with a reduced profile.